A liquid cooling system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,012, assigned in common with the present application. Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid cooling system 10 for a processor-based system may include a housing 12 that houses a heat exchanger core 36 and a liquid pump (not shown in FIG. 1). Secured to the housing 12 is a fan assembly 26 including a fan 14. The fan 14 is positioned over an opening in the housing 12 to provide air cooling of liquid inside a heat exchanger core 36. The heat exchanger core 36 is defined in part by opposed faces separated a given amount to define a thickness direction. The fan 14 may be coupled to an electrical potential through a connector 18. The liquid pump may be coupled to an electrical potential through a connector 16. A portion 28 of the housing 12 may comprise a tank or reservoir for the pumped, cooling liquid.
The cooled liquid, passing out of the housing 12, may pass through a pipe 20b to a processor cold plate 22 and then back through return pipe 20a. A processor 24 of a processor-based system may be in thermal contact with the cold plate 22.
Referring to FIG. 2, a processor-based system 40 may include the processor 24 thermally coupled to the cooling system 10. The processor 24 may be electrically coupled to an interface 42, such as a bridge. The interface 42 is coupled to a memory 44 and a bus 46. The bus 46 may, in turn, be coupled to another interface 48, such as a bridge. The interface 48 may also be coupled to a hard disk drive 50 in one embodiment.
In some embodiments, the interface 48 may provide electrical signals to the cooling system 10 to control its operation. For example, based on the performance or temperature of the processor 24, additional cooling may be provided under control of the interface 48. Thus, signals may be provided to the connectors 18 and 16 to control the fan 14 and pump 30 to achieve a desired processor 24 temperature.
Other details of the construction and operation of the liquid cooling system 10 may be had with reference to the '012 patent. Various attachment techniques described in the '012 patent include welding to the housing or clips.